The Fairy and the American Dragon
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: On his 16th birthday, Jake learns that he has to go to a magical dimension to protect a fairy/dragon hybrid from the forces of darkness. But what happens when Jake falls for the fiesty Sabrina, The Fairy of Dragons, a.k.a The Fairy Dragon? JakeXOC
1. The Fairy of Dragons

**Chapter 1**

**The Fairy Dragon/Fairy of Dragons**

_This is an updated version of the chapter. A reviewer said that my OC seemed Mary-Sueish, so I had do to some ultercations after fuming for a while. I hope this is ok._

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAKE!" was the greeting that Jake Long received when he entered his house in his dragon form.<p>

Since his father found out about the dragons on his wife, Susan's side of the family, it had been easier for the recently turned sixteen year old boy to come home from dragon duties without worry about curfew or coming home as a dragon instead of a human.

Now, the American Dragon is celebrating his sixteen birthday with his family and friends. He had a chocolate birthday cake with a drawing of a realistic looking dragon made with frosting and sixteen candles around it. He got a new mp3 player from Trixie and a t-shirt with his favorite band logo on it from Spud. His sister of nine years, Haley, made him a card and his parents gave him a new skateboard that had his favorite dragon design on it, but the rest of the board was black and green. From his family's magical guide, Fu Dog, he got an encyclopedia of magical creatures. And from his mentor and grandfather, Lao Shi, Jake got two things. The first being incense burner with sandalwood incense to go with it for meditation purposes.

But the second was hardly a gift.

As the party went on, Jake noticed that his grandpa was in deep thought for most of the party and eventually went to the roof to think. Concerned for the elderly dragon, Jake headed up the stairs after him. He found his grandpa gazing at the stars on the roof.

"You ok, gramps?"

"Ah, Jake. Why aren't you at your party? You are only sixteen once."

"I know, G. I'm just a little worried about you. Something on your mind?"

Lao Shi didn't want to inform his grandson on what was going on and what he wanted the American Dragon to do. But, he did deserve to learn the truth.

"Very well, young dragon. But you may want to sit down for this."

Jake did so as his grandfather began to explain.

"Before I left the shop to help your family with the surprise party, I received an urgent message from the Dragon Council. Apparently, the entire planet…no…the universe is in danger. And only you can prevent it."

Jake raised his eyebrow at his grandfather. The States were his territory. Wouldn't it be smarter to inform every dragon on Earth?

"So…what's the danger?"

"An unknown force is after an incredibly powerful magical creature who resides in California. A dragon."

This surprised Jake.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Another dragon beside me and Haley? In Cali?"

"In a city called Gardenia, young dragon. This dragon is one month, twenty days younger than you."

Jake did the math to find that this new dragon was born on Halloween the same year has him.

"What's special about this dragon? Is he next in line for my Am-Drag possession?"

"Close. But no! That is not the reason why she is in danger."

Jake's eyes widened at the word 'she'.

"Wait! A girl?"

Lao Shi smacked Jake on the head with a light hit.

"That is not the point! She is half-dragon, half-fairy."

Lao Shi then pulled out a very old book and opened it, showing Jake a human girl with fairy-like clothing and wings. The book also showed a size comparison and found the fairy to be the same height as a normal human.

"You sure this is a fairy, gramps?"

"It is, Jake. The fairies you are familiar with are merely sprites. There were fairies like the one you see in this book in this world. They cared for the Earth and as long as they were around, there was little need for any magical creature to hide."

Lao Shi then turned a page to show a hologram of four men dressed in dark clothing standing in a row.

"But that changed when these men, known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, began to hunt these fairies, taking their wing and their power."

Jake flinched when he heard that.

"That's whack, G. But why did they do that?"

"To become very powerful and take over the world. But the remaining fairies, along with the magical creatures, hid. But the fairies were caught and once drained of their power, were sealed in an isolated dimension. However, I have learned that Morgana, the Queen of the Terra Fairies, had married a human and had a daughter before she was caught. Thus, making the child one of the last two fairies on Earth."

"And what about the half-fairy?" Jake asked, wondering why the wizards hadn't found her yet.

"Her fairy aura was hidden by both her dragon aura and that of her father's. Thus, making her undetectable to the wizards until their defeat a couple of months ago."

"So…what's this got to do with this message? If the Wizards of the Black Circle are defeated, why do we need to protect this girl?"

"It is because of what she is that puts her in danger." Lao Shi answered, closing the book. "This girl's powers and abilities mixed and now she has three identities. Her human self is one of them. Her second side is known as the Fairy Dragon, while the other is known as the Fairy of Dragons. In either form, this dragon has the ability to not only cast magic and breathe fire, but she will also be an influential character. All magical creatures will listen to her and will look up to her as a leader of all magickind. She also has power over all dragons."

Jake's eyes widened further at the sound of this girl's power over many.

"Whoa. No wonder this unknown force wants her. She could either save or destroy the magical realm."

"Exactly! That is why she needs to be protected at all costs until she becomes stronger both in body and mind." Lao Shi told him.

"How do we do that? Is she gonna come here?" Jake asked.

Lao Shi shook his head.

"No. The council had decided to have her guard follow her to the place where she can learn to harness her fairy abilities as well as teach her more of her dragon abilities. And out of all the dragons they have cross-reference, they have chosen you to be that dragon."

Jake jumped into his standing position in surprise.

"Say what? I have to go _with_ her? What about school? My dragon duties? My friends and family?"

"Trixie and Spud will go with you to aid you and the Fairy Dragon. The council will ask the girl's father to take your place as American Dragon for a time and I have spoken to your parents about this as well as the school that the Fairy Dragon has to go to about your education."

Jake sat down as his grandfather continued to explain.

"Even though the fairies of Earth have started to return, there is a magical dimension known as Magix where magic is common. There are three schools there and one of them is The Alfea College for Fairies. The other two schools are Red Fountain School for Specialists, an all-boys academy to train young men to fight and protect their respective home worlds and the Magic Dimension. And there is The Cloud Tower School for Witches. Both Cloud Tower and Alfea are all-girls schools, so you and Spud will attend Red Fountain as Specialists while Trixie will keep an eye on the Witches of Cloud Tower. You, however, will have special permission to board at Alfea to protect the Fairy of Dragons."

Jake blushed at the thought of staying at a girl's school and was relieved to have Trixie and Spud with him. No doubt his grandfather will pull a few strings to cover up his and his friends' absence.

"And the family?"

"Your parents and your sister know about your mission and wish you the best of luck. Your mother has a camera and enough film to last a century. She insists that you take pictures. They also want you to write to them whenever you can. I will teach you how to send the letters to Earth from Magix."

Looking at the sky, Jake sighed at the knowledge he was given on this, his sixteenth birthday.

"So…when do we leave?" Lao Shi nodded, proud of his grandson's acceptance and wisdom. The elderly dragon only wished there was another way. "In a week. We will head to Gardenia first and meet with the family of the Fairy Dragon, then you, Trixie, Spud, Morgana's daughter, and the Fairy of Dragons will head on to Magix from there. For now, let us celebrate your birthday and worry about all of that another day.

Jake smiled as he and his grandfather returned to the party. But before they did, he had a question to ask.

"So G. What's the Fairy Dragon's name?"

"Her name is Sabrina Spiro. She is the daughter of Geraldine and Haku Spiro. Haku was to be next in line as Dragon of Hawaii until it became American territory in the 50's. He moved to Gardenia seeking new opportunities where he met Geraldine. Geraldine is a Fairy from the Magix Dimension and her reasons are still unknown."

Lao Shi then showed Jake a picture of the family at a campground for summer vacation. Haku was a tall man with long, black hair, green eyes, and mocha skin. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, sandals, and jean shorts. Jake could clearly see that this was a dragon he shouldn't cross. One glimpse of the muscles on this guy would make anyone quiver.

The American Dragon then looked at the woman next to him, whom he identified as Geraldine. She was very pretty for someone who was his mother's age. She had long brown hair tied at the end with a pink and green headband on her head as well as golden eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with light blue jean shorts and brown sandals.

Looking down at the bottom of the picture, Jake saw four boys about eight. The boys were identical quadruplets, inheriting their mother's hair and bone structure and their father's skin and eyes. Each boy had a unique hair style and a different color shirt to identify them. The first boy was wearing a lime green t-shirt and had a spikey hairstyle. The boy next to him had a red shirt and had a crew cut. Across from them, one of the boys wore a blue shirt and had a bowl cut. The last boy had a yellow shirt and had straight long hair like his father.

Jake's eyes then went to the girl in the middle, and immediately gaped. Sitting in the middle of the line of boys was a girl about his age. She had her father's black hair that was in a short razor cut with a pink-ribboned braid that went to her ankles from the nape of her neck, her mother's golden eyes and pale skin, and was dressed in a camouflage tank top and knee-length shorts and ankle-high Velcro sandals. Her smile made her face practically glow.

"Th-this is Sabrina?" He asked.

Lao Shi nodded.

"That is her. The boys around her are her younger brothers and she is becoming an elder sister again soon."

He then pointed to each boy, starting with the green boy.

"This is Nigel, the eldest of the quadruplets and the ring leader."

Then to the red shirt.

"This is Ignatius, the adventurer."

Then to the blue shirt.

"That is Cyril, the most timid."

Then to the yellow.

"And that is Altair, the trickster. All four boys can be troublesome, but your concern is Sabrina. According to Haku, all of his children are dragons, but his eldest daughter and his unborn quadruplet daughters are also fairies."

Even though Jake was surprised at the number of kids in the family, he had one other thought in mind as he looked at the photo of Sabrina. "

_She's gorgeous!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Gardenia…<strong>

"No way! They're having this dragon come babysit you while you're at school? All because you're a dragon **_and_** a fairy? That's crazy!" exclaimed a girl with magenta hair and violet eyes.

"I know, right? I can handle anything with my dragon powers and more when I learn how to work as a fairy." Answered another teen girl.

The second girl was Sabrina and she was talking to her best friend, Roxy, about her parents' decision to allow the Council of Dragons to send a dragon bodyguard with her to Alfea. And she was not happy.

Sabrina and Roxy were at the latter's father's business: The Fruity Music Bar. It was a joint were people can come and drink various fruit drinks and listen to the local bands on the stage. It was a popular hangout in Gardenia and Sabrina was no exception.

Sabrina was dressed in a harlequin shirt that had the colors black, pink, white, and Robin's Egg blue on the body and lime green sleeves with a short jean vest. She also had blue jeans and black combat boots.

Roxy was dressed in her signature outfit, consisting of a pale green shirt with a pink and purple t-shirt with a puppy print on it, blue jeans and pink boots.

The two have been best friends since preschool and were like sisters since. While Roxy was timid, Sabrina was bold and willing to fight for what's right. She was also a bit of a tomboy.

After the events of the Wizards of the Dark Circle, Roxy felt that it was time to tell her best friend the truth. Even though Sabrina was surprised that her friend was the Fairy of Animals, nothing could've prepared Roxy for Sabrina's explanation of her being a fairy and a dragon. It took the pair days before they had gotten the other's entire story.

It took a while for Roxy to accept the fact that Sabrina was half-dragon and got some training over the past couple of months in fairy magic from her and their mothers. Later, they both decided to go to Alfea College together and their families had no problem. Until Haku, Sabrina's father, found and took out some shadow beasts near Gardenia, one of them having written instructions to capture the Fairy Dragon at all costs. Thus, the present conversation.

"I hope you won't start a fight over this." Roxy told the Fairy of Dragons nervously.

The other girl shook her hand.

"I am not even gonna try. Once Dad gets into 'Overprotective Father Mode,' he stays that way for a while. Mom had to convince me that it was necessary for my protection. I'm turning sixteen in a month and they think I still need a babysitter. I mean, who's the one that watches the boys while they're gone as well as the housework?"

Roxy nodded as she pet her dog, Artu.

"At least you'll be able to take Pixie, Pizazz, and Popcorn along. I'm taking Artu as well."

Sabrina smiled as she thought of her two pets.

Popcorn was her Egyptian Mau cat who was a mischief maker and an explorer. She named him when she caught him batting a piece of popcorn like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Pizazz was another of Sabrina's cats and was a Toyger. Pizazz is Popcorn's kittenhood friend and they love to play with each other. Unlike Popcorn, however, Pizazz was mellower and is a lovable cat.

Pixie was the newest pet in the family and also Sabrina's. Pixie was a fox from the Love & Pet store that had opened that year. Unlike normal foxes, Pixie was once a stuffed animal about to be incinerated when one of the girls' new friends from Magix, Flora, gave the fox and the rest of the stuffed animals' life.

After learning about what had happened to her friend, Sabrina took on a job at Love & Pet as the official photographer, since photos were her talent and she felt obligated to help protect her friend. Aside from the creative pictures of the pets and their new owners, Sabrina would also create fun frames for the customer. She was an instant hit and kept the pet that bonded with her, Pixie, as a gift from the girls.

"Yeah. And I have you, Artu, and the girls to help maintain my sanity with this dragon."

The girls laughed as they continued their talk about the dragon and Alfea.


	2. Meeting the Spiro's

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Spiro's**

_Sorry for the_ _long wait, but SOMEONE said that my OC was a Mary-Sue and it ticked me off for a while. Hope you enjoy the new chapter just the same._

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Lao Shi told Jake about the Fairy of Dragons and the danger she was in and Jake, Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog were entering Gardenia in Trixie's blue Pontiac Firebird Convertible. Since she had her birthday in the spring, she was able to get her license before her friends and managed to save up money to buy the Firebird over the years the boys have known her.<p>

As Trixie drove to the address of the Spiro residence, Fu spoke.

"Ok, kids. The old man wanted me to tell you a few things before you head to the Magix Dimension. One: Stay away from Cloud Tower. Not many witches have a good side."

Trixie braked sharply at a red light before speaking to Fu.

"Wait a minute! Dog, if you're telling us to _stay away _from Cloud Tower, why do I have to go and risk ruining my gorgeous self with nasty spells from a school of cranky witches?"

Fu answered her.

"There has been some witch problems in the past, so you're going there undercover as an exchange student to keep tabs on any witches that may have their eye on the Fairy Dragon. We don't want another Trix to be made."

"Trix? You mean the cereal, dude?" Spud asked as Trixie continued to drive after the light turned green.

"No, not the cereal, Spud! The Trix is a trio of witches who are the worst apples of the Cloud Tower basket. They've tried a few times to conquer the Magix Dimension, but were always stopped by a group of fairies that call themselves the Winx Club. Sounds like my kind of club. Badda-Bing!"

"Fu, focus. Magix Dimension? Cloud Tower?" Jake asked, trying to get Fu back into the game.

Fu shook his head, getting back to the true subject.

"Sorry. Anyway, the headmistress of Cloud Tower, Miss Griffin, has been told about Trixie lying low. So that takes care of that. Jake, you and Spud will be students at Red Fountain and become Specialists, since our kind of dragons are different from the ones in Magix."

"Uh, what's a Specialist?" Spud asked.

"Specialists are guys who are like the knights in the fairy tales. The difference is that they are up to date and they have no magic. In a way, unless they are wizards, they're normal young men who might join their militaries in their home world."

"How are the dragons in Magix different than the ones here?" Jake asked.

"Let's put it this way: they're like the horses here on Earth." Fu answered.

"So…where does that leave me? Do I still have to hide my dragon powers?"

Fu shook his head.

"No. The headmasters of the schools and the teachers they trust the most have been informed of what's going on. The students, on the other hand, will have to take this slow. In other words: don't blow your cover unless it's an emergency."

"What about this Fairy Dragon-Girl, Fu? What's the deal with her?" Trixie asked.

Fu answered her.

"She and her fairy friend know about you guys already. So that makes things a little easier. The problem is…Sabrina's not exactly taken to the idea."

Jake did a double take from his view of the city streets to his dog in surprise.

"What? Ya mean she _doesn't_ want to meet me? _The_ American Dragon?"

Fu shook his head.

"From what her old man told Lao Shi, Sabrina thinks that you'd be babysitting her when she doesn't need it."

Jake waved his hands in defense.

"But I'm not a babysitter!"

"Don't matter, kid. From what I've heard, Sabrina is a proud dragon and a tomboy, too. She's also a scrapper, meaning she can fight with anyone whether it stings her ego or hurts her friends. So try not to pick a fight."

Jake slid into the seat with a disappointed sigh. He wanted to meet this Fairy Dragon, but she didn't want anything to do with him. He wouldn't be surprised if she thought of him as an old man. This really cramped his style. Deciding to change the mood in the car, Trixie decided to ask more about Cloud Tower.

"Uh, Dog? Back to Cloud Tower. How can I pull of being a witch when I have no magic-thang?"

Fu then pulled out from his folds a vial of glowing blue liquid and handed it to Trixie.

"This potion was created by Miss Griffon and Miss Faragonda, the Alfea Headmistress, to unlock magic even from within the most non-magical of creatures. In other words, you're gonna be a real witch for a while, kid."

"No warts or crooked nose?"

"None what so ever, kid."

Trixie breathed a sigh of awe and relief as she caught sight of a pale grey Overton Victorian-type house on the beachside outskirts of Gardenia. It was a large house with gardens surrounding it before the grass met with the brick walkway that crossed over to the brick patio on the sand. The three teens gaped at the beautiful house and landscape.

"Dang! This looks like the house from _Sabrina the Teenage Witch!_ Only it's on the beach!" Trixie called out as she pulled into the driveway.

"If I lived in a house like that, I would call it 'Spud Castle'." Spud spoke.

Fu then spoke up. "Geraldine Spiro's not only a fairy, but she owns a bookstore/bakery/café that is very popular here. It even sells dog goodies! A-goo-goo!"

"What about Mr. Spiro?" Spud asked.

"Aside from the duties of the originally-supposed-to-be Hawaiian Dragon, Haku is also a policeman and part-time fireman. Protector through and through."

"Speaking of the parents, isn't that Mrs. Spiro at the door?" Jake asked, pointing to the front door of the house.

As they got out, the four saw that it was indeed the Geraldine Spiro from the picture. The difference was that her hair was tied back in a low ponytail and the fact that she was heavily pregnant, wearing a lavender maternity shirt and jean shorts. Her smile made her appear as pleasant as she looked in the photo.

Clearing his throat, Jake approached the matriarch of the Spiro family.

"Uh…excuse me. I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon. Are you Mrs. Spiro?"

Geraldine nodded.

"I am. My husband and I thank you and your friends for looking after my daughter while she's at Alfea. Please, come inside. We're just waiting for a friend of Sabrina's to come over."

"Thanks, Mrs. Spiro-"

"Call me Geraldine, please. Mrs. Spiro makes me feel old."

"-uh…ok...Geraldine? This is Trixie Carter." Jake spoke, gesturing to Trixie. He then pointed to Spud. "And this is Arthur Spudinski. But we call him 'Spud'."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Spud spoke to the full-fledge fairy.

"Nice to meet you too, Spud." Geraldine spoke.

"And I believe know Fu Dog?" Jake then asked.

Geraldine nodded but didn't comment.

She then opened the front door.

"Now come on. Sabrina will be downstairs any minute."

Upon entering through the front door, the teens and the magical guardian gaped in awe at how big and beautiful the Spiro house was. The foyer bore four archways that lead to different rooms of the house as well as a set of stairs that lead to the upper levels of the house. They looked through the closest archway to the right and saw that it was a large, white living with white carpeting and black opened curtains.

The furniture was white and black with a glass coffee table in the center to balance the room. There were various side tables along the walls and a large television at the far end of the room.

The left archway held a dining room with wood flooring and mahogany dining furniture. Jake looked a little closer to find that there were two tables instead of one. Seven chairs were present at the tables but there were also a set of four chairs tucked away at one corner. Jake was about to ask when he remembered that Geraldine was expecting a second set of quadruplets, making a total of nine children. He also wondered which chair did Sabrina would sit during dinner.

Trixie broke the silence at the décor of the house.

"Dang, Geraldine. This is one crack-a-lakin' house."

Geraldine covered her mouth in amusement as she spoke to the teen.

"Well, business was pretty good when Sabrina was three that Haku and I had to look for a larger house. And with the four bedrooms on the second floor, I'm glad we got that bargain all those years ago."

Speaking of Sabrina…

* * *

><p>In the bedroom with the turret windows on the second floor, Sabrina was finishing up with her packing. She had her clothes, music, books, sporting goods and school stuff all packed. So all that was needed to be taken care of were her cats and fox. Pixie fluttered around as usual and Pizazz was waiting for her turn on her cat-tree. The only one she was having problems with was Popcorn.<p>

And her four brothers who decided to pester her.

"So you gonna play with fairy dust when you get to Alfea?" teased Altair.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at her little brother.

"No, Altair. I'm gonna study and play sports."

"But don't you do that here?"

Sabrina bit her lip to keep her temper in check. Altair knew what words are needed to make her mad. And she was gonna try not to give in.

"Roxy and I are the youngest of the fairies on Earth and the first in centuries to learn about their magic at Alfea. Studying there is both the same and different that studying here."

It was then that Nigel spoke up, joining his brothers on their sister's bed.

"Dad said to knock it off with teasing Sabrina, Altair."

"But Nigel~! We won't be able to see Sabrina for a whole year! I've got to get all my tricks in before she leaves!" Altair complained.

"I'm still here, you know." Sabrina spoke as she continued to look for her elusive cat.

"At least you get to go to another dimension like in the movies. I'm stuck here with these three, living the same type of day over and over again." Spoke another of Sabrina's brothers, Ignatius.

"I just want Sabrina to call at least once in a while." Muttered Cyril, the last of her brothers.

"Don't worry, Cyril. I'd promised that I'd call every week to let you guys know that I'm doing ok." Sabrina reassured that most timid of her brothers.

The Fairy of Dragons was hoping that she'd pack quietly with only Popcorn to worry about. But that's the thing with living four brothers younger than you. They always want to know what you're doing.

"Sabrina! The American Dragon and his friends are here!" she heard her mother call.

Another thing with living at Alfea for a year. With her mother having another Four-of-a-Kind, Sabrina was hoping that the alone-time would relive her of some of the stress it comes with being a big sister. She was worried about her mother, but it would ruin her health if her stress got higher.

The boys got off the bed and took off like a shot as Sabrina managed to locate Popcorn hiding inside the cat-tree.

"Don't think that this is the end of it, Popcorn. If you're gonna come, then you'll have to go into the carrier."

She then stood up and walked down the stairs. But when she saw Jake and his friends being pestered by her brothers, Jake's suspicions were right. She had originally thought that he would be older, at least in his forties. She'd was more focused on her personal life than that of the Magical Underground, so she must've not have heard that the American Dragon, the protector of the American territory, was about her age.

"_Whoa. I have got to pay attention to Dad more often."_

After being bombarded by the four brothers, Jake was trying to piece together what was going on at the moment when he saw Sabrina up the stairs. A tint of red started to fade in on his cheeks as the black haired girl stood at the top of the stairs, looking stunned.

_"Whoa! She's cuter in real life." _

He was about to say something when they heard the door open.

"I'm home!"

Jake turned on his heel to find the strong and tall patriarch of the family entering the front door wearing his police uniform. Seeing the Hawaiian man, Sabrina grinned.

"Hey, Dad. Just in time, too."

It was then that the policeman noticed the three strange youths in his home.

Jake gulped as he managed to speak to the strong-looking man.

"Uh…Hi. I'm Jake Long. The American Dragon."

The policeman remained silent for a moment before grabbing Jake's hand in a firm grip.

"Nice to finally meet you, American Dragon. I am Haku Spiro: The Hawaiian Dragon."

* * *

><p><em>Please review and NO FLAMES!<em>


	3. Dragonsurfing

**Chapter 3**

**Dragonsurfing**

_Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with a contest since May and went on vacation when it got done in October._

_This chapter is mostly centered around Jake._

_Merry Christmas! 3_

* * *

><p>Jake gulped as he found himself with the head of the Spiro family, Haku. Not only was the officer taller than him (he estimated about 6'2), but clear evidence that he was stronger than the American Dragon by the sheer size of his biceps, his long midnight hair making him look like a lion. Not only that, but the elder dragon's eyes gave off the phrase 'I'll be watching you', surprisingly intimidating the teen.<p>

Sabrina noticed this and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, Dad. You know the Council won't be happy if they hear that you've been threatening the dragon that's supposed to guard me. After all, they said it has to be him and no one else."

Jake felt a little offended at Sabrina's statement. But with the position he was in, arguing wasn't an option. Especially not with a muscular giant holding his pencil-sized arm in a death grip.

Haku released his grip and removed his hat as he moved passed the teens and greeted his wife and sons while his daughter walked down the stairs. Sabrina then approached the three and spoke.

"Sorry about my dad. You know how they are."

She then held out her hand for a handshake.

"Name's Sabrina."

Jake gulped as he shook Sabrina's hand, finding that she had a strong grip like her father. Trixie and Spud shook her hand after him and introduced themselves.

"What up, girl. The name's Trixie Carter. And we call potato head here 'Spud'."

The fairy nodded in acknowledgement as she turned her gaze to Jake.

"And I take it this is the infamous American Dragon: Jake Long?"

Jake gulped.

"W-well… I wouldn't say 'infamous'…"

It was then Haku, who had returned shortly after greeting his family, cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Jake and his friends.

"Ahem. If you don't mind, Mr. Long, I'd like to speak with you in the den."

Now the lump in Jake's throat was even harder to swallow as Sabrina lead Trixie upstairs to help with the boxes while the brothers decided to make Spud the victim of their latest games.

* * *

><p>With the den right of the foyer, the meeting with Haku came within a few seconds. Standing like a soldier in front of his general, Jake froze solid as Haku began to pace around him, examining him.<p>

"Of all the dragons they could have sent, they chose a scrawny hatchling to guard my daughter while she attends Alfea. Tell me, boy. The mission?"

Jake gulped as he answered him, his voice squeaking with nervousness as he stood at attention like a soldier.

"T-to protect the Fairy Dragon while she attends Alfea from all threats. In particular, the shadow beasts."

Snorting, Haku spoke again. "And what will you do during the school days?"

"Attend Red Fountain School for boys during the day, reside at Alfea during the nights and weekends. While my friends, Trixie and Spud attend Red Fountain and Cloud Tower."

"With you in your own dorm?"

"With me in my own dorm."

Jake knew he had to tread carefully when talking to Haku. According to Fu, Haku was fiercely protective of his family. Especially of his daughter and eldest heir of the family.

_"He must be interrogating me to make sure that I qualify for at least a few of his conditions in this." _Jake thought as he waited in silence for Haku to speak.

The officer then spoke.

"Tell me, American Dragon. Should you fail in protecting my daughter, what will be the price for failing? What is your collateral?"

This was a question Jake was expecting. Between the day after his birthday and his arrival at Gardenia, he played with what he could use as collateral. Ultimately, he decided to use the one warranty he could give. Bowing at the Hawaiian, Jake gave his answer.

"If I fail to protect Sabrina Spiro while she attends Alfea, then I will take full responsibility and pay with my title and responsibilities as the American Dragon to Haku Spiro: former Hawaiian Dragon."

This was a great gamble even for him, but Jake knew that if he did not take responsibility should something happen to Sabrina, Haku would hunt him down to the ends of the earth and give him more than heck to pay. Jake could sense Haku's stern gaze glaring at him. He then huffed before he gave his answer.

"Hmm. You have thought hard on this, I can tell. Not many greenhorn dragons would offer their titles and duties to protect one young dragoness. Especially since there is a chance that they could get killed doing so. And I mean that with an honest sense."

Jake then dared to look up as Haku continued. His stern glare changed from those of a territorial dragon to those of a strong, desperate father.

"By taking on this task, you have proven enough that you will stay true to your word should you fail. And that you would transfer such power to me as insurance. I guess the stories of your recklessness and irresponsibleness are fading into the past. Very well. I shall agree to your offer."

Jake was relieved to hear that. Experience taught him to be prepared to pay certain prices depending on the situation. And this was a critical situation. Removing his hat and clearing our sweat, Haku spoke again.

"Well. Better check what luggage my daughter's gonna haul to this Alfea place. But knowing her, she'll only have a small number for essentials and two pet carriers."

Jake raised an eyebrow at the older dragon's statement.

"Pet carriers?"

Haku answered as they walked out of the den.

"Alfea allows pets, apparently. So my daughter decided to bring her two cats and her fox with her, while Roxy is bringing her dog with her."

This new information caused Jake to raise his eyebrow longer.

"A fox? Who's Roxy?"

"Roxy is an earthborn fairy and Sabrina's childhood friend. She's an animal lover like Sabrina, except my daughter's more like me than Roxy is to her father."

Jake didn't understand what Haku meant by his daughter being like him. Was it appearance or personality? The American Dragon kept quiet, figuring that he would find out sooner or later. He decided to head outside and watch the sea while Haku went to help his daughter. Spud was taking on Sabrina's brothers and Trixie was talking with Geraldine, while Fu took some magic teleporting powder to let Lao Shi know that Jake and the others arrived safely.

* * *

><p>Being from New York, Jake never saw sea water as beautiful as the shores of Gardenia. Most of the water surrounding the Big Apple was polluted and the places that weren't were crowded in summertime. It seemed that Gardenia knew how to take care of its environment better, despite it being a crowded city.<p>

Just then, Jake heard the sound of the boys' laughter and turned around. Sure enough, the little dragon-boys were running out, followed by Spud and Trixie, who was helping Geraldine to a comfortable-looking chair.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

Geraldine answered him.

"Oh, the boys want to watch their father and sister Dragonsurf one last time before Sabrina leaves."

"Dragonsurf?" Jake asked.

It was Geraldine's turn to give a mischievous smile, informing those outside the family just which parent the brothers inherited their mischief.

"You'll see."

Jake waited a few more moments until he saw Haku and Sabrina coming out of the house in swimwear. Haku was wearing green and grey swim trunks while Sabrina wore a purple and white wetsuit. In their possession were surfboards.

Haku's surfboard was large enough for the huge dragon and was green with yellow hibiscuses painted on it. Sabrina's was of a similar design, save for the board being white and the hibiscus being of the yellow and pink variety. The shape of the surfboard itself was smaller than her father's, yet it was large enough to support her on the waves.

Jake couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of Sabrina in a swimsuit, despite it not being a bikini. Of course, he had to keep his blush to a minimum, so as not to entice the wrath of Haku. Jake stood aside in silence as Sabrina gave a 'This-is-going-to-be-fun' grin at the waves before looking at her dad.

"Ready, Dad?"

Haku gave a similar smirk at his daughter.

"Let's do this!"

Jake nearly fell over as both father and daughter dashed past the pregnant fairy and the American Dragon, making their way to the white surf ahead. Spud, Trixie, and the brothers sat on the beach as the pair of surfers reached the waves. It was when they reached the water and were on their surfboards that, to Jake's surprise, the pair shifted into dragon form.

Haku was as powerful-looking as he was in his human form. He had turquoise scales with gold underbelly scales and wing membranes. His horns were like a ram's, save for the fact they were smooth, and his claws were as sharp as a red-hot blade. His black hair went down his shoulder and around his neck like a lion's mane with black spine spikes down the tail. To Jake, it was like looking at a powerful lion with lizard skin.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was different from her father. She was of a smaller frame than him, but was still muscular. Her scales were a deep shade of violet with grey-white underbelly scales and slightly curved horns. Down between her horns was a feather crest of black hair which went down to her shoulders before shifting into spinal spikes that went to her tail, which had a black tail tip that looked similar to a dolphin's tail.

But there was one thing Jake noticed about Sabrina.

She had no wings.

He then watched the two dragons surf before he realized that this was a beach near a city. Geraldine read his emotions and spoke calmly.

"Don't worry. This is a private beach. No one outside our friends and family can access this beach without our permission, letting Haku and Sabrina surf as dragons."

That relieved Jake a little but then changed the subject.

"Umm, Geraldine? Why doesn't Sabrina have wings? Does she fly like my grandfather?"

Geraldine shook her head.

"No. Sabrina never flew in her entire life. At first, we thought she would fly like your grandfather, but my mother-in-law said it wasn't possible. Then we thought it was some sort of mutation. But when Sabrina discovered her fairy talents, I started to wonder if her dragon powers are linked with her fairy attributes."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked as he watched the two dragons catch some waves.

Geraldine answered as she watched along with Jake.

"I've been teaching my daughter some magic and as she did, I noticed her powers as a dragon has grown. I have a theory that if Sabrina gets her wings as a fairy, she will use them in her dragon form. But then, Sabrina has yet to shift into her first fairy form as of yet. That's where you come in, Mr. Long."

Jake then looked to Geraldine.

"Me?"

Geraldine nodded as she continued to watch her husband and daughter enjoying themselves.

"Haku has taught Sabrina all that he could in her currant state. If my theory proves to be correct, then I ask you to help Sabrina finish her dragon training while the two of you are at Magix. From what we've heard, you have finished your training this year, but are still a little green around the gills, if you get my drift. So consider teaching Sabrina like a review of what you have learned and what experiences you went through to help her become a better dragon."

Jake gulped as he looked at Haku, who was riding a monstrous wave.

"B-but what about Mr. Spiro?"

Geraldine noticed the boy's worry and calmed him.

"I know my husband can be…intimidating. But I did manage to convince him to let you teach Sabrina for her own good. He may not look or act like it toward strangers, but Haku is like a giant teddy bear. All fluff on the inside."

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at Geraldine's remark about her husband, even if he still intimidated the American Dragon from a distance. He then spoke as he watched Sabrina ride down the tube of an amazing wave, full of passion for the surf.

"I will try, ma'am. I'll try."


End file.
